villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Joker (Adam West Batman)
The Joker is one of the main antagonists of the 1960s TV show Batman and the 1966 film. Unlike most versions, he is played for laughs and a mostly harmless trickster. He was portrayed by the late , who also played A.J. Arno from The Computer Wore Tennis Shoes. History This version of the Joker wasn't the murderous psychopath of the comics, but a goofy prankster who relied on harmless weapons (sneezing powder-squirting flowers, non-lethal joy buzzers, etc) and Vaudeville-type humor to commit his crimes. One of his first goals was to unmask Batman and publicly expose his nemesis' identity. Some of his crimes were for little more than his own harmless amusement, while others were far more dangerous. Therefore, his threat level depends on the episode. In the film, Joker teamed up with Penguin, Catwoman and Riddler to form the United Underworld, to disband the United Nations. His role in the Combination Trap (that was devised by the Riddler) was the Jack-in-the-Box to send Batman flying toward the Penguin's exploding octopus; however, one of the unnamed thugs fell onto the jack in the box and was killed by the exploding octopus. The four super criminals managed to dehydrate the nine members of the United World Security Council and take them to the submarine, however Batman and Robin draw it to the surface, where the Dynamic Duo fight the United Underworld. After taking several beatings from Batman, Robin fights the Joker and defeats him by punching him over the edge, into the water. He is captured along with the other criminals when Batman and Robin chain them to the side of the submarine and Batman calls the coast guard where the police can take them to prison. His many schemes after this included committing crimes based on the signs of Zodiac, stealing the famous Renaissance art collection for ransom and trying to take over Gotham City with a flying saucer. He can also easily persuade women to help him in his crimes with his charm and wits. Even though Batman defeated him many times, the Joker vowed never to rest until the last laugh was his. Although not being as fixated as with previous and current versions, this Joker still enjoys fighting Batman and likely wants to be the one who defeats him. Audio Sample Gallery JokerCoringaPalhaco.jpg 1730.jpg 364716493.jpg Batman-Robin-1966-TV-Joker.jpg Joker in the News.jpg joker with the riddler and the penguin.jpg wallpaper406.jpg 1960s_joker_mattel_C.jpg Batman_66_TV_Joker_GLAM_1024x1024.jpg|Joker's Funko Pop 71easWmXNCL._SL1350_.jpg|Joker's Funko Pop 2 Trivia *This is, by far, one of the few versions of the Joker to not be depicted as horrible and completely monstrous without redeeming qualities but more as a lighthearted troublemaker (unsurprisingly, since the 1960s series was intended for a young audience). A notable difference between Cesar Romero's Joker and his mainstream counterpart is that Romero's Joker never committed murder (due to the show's censorship policies), while the mainstream Joker has committed several murders. He did, however, try to kill both Batman and Robin in various episodes. **However, the mainstream Joker was already a dangerous foe like in today's comics before the 1960s series was produced. When the Comics Code Authority was established, one of its policies involved the banning of extreme violence, toning down the Joker into a goofy, thieving trickster whose appearances became rare in the early 1960s due editor Julius Schwartz's dislike of the character, but Romero's portrayal in the show became popular enough to bring back the character, who then turned more dangerous and evil in post-1960s appearances. *Cesar Romero refused to shave his mustache for the part, resulting in the distinctive look of his very visible facial hair covered in white makeup. *The Joker's appearance resembles his appearance from the Golden Age comics, though his suit looks a little pink. Navigation de:Joker (1966) Category:Contradictory Category:Crime Lord Category:Supervillains Category:Batman Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Criminals Category:Sophisticated Category:Thief Category:Mischievous Category:Charismatic Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Master Manipulator Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Kidnapper Category:Mastermind Category:Sadists Category:Male Category:Hegemony Category:Imprisoned Category:Abusers Category:Brainwashers Category:Liars Category:Archenemy Category:Extravagant Category:Betrayed Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Malefactors Category:Enigmatic Category:Arrogant Category:Nameless Category:Greedy Category:Trickster Category:Power Hungry Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Egotist Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Mongers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Conspirators Category:On & Off Category:Comic Relief Category:Traitor Category:Pirates Category:Homicidal Category:Golddiggers Category:Incompetent Category:Vandals Category:Pimps Category:Amoral Category:Con Artists Category:Obsessed Category:Mentally Ill Category:Scapegoat Category:Comedy Villains Category:Cheater